


Flesh and Blood

by nothingeverlost



Category: Ravenous (1999), The Tournament (2009)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:31:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingeverlost/pseuds/nothingeverlost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had been so hungry and so tired, the snow chilling him to his bones and the cough shaking his body.  He’s prayed for an ending, and Ives had given him a new beginning instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flesh and Blood

**Author's Note:**

> TW: dubcon, Ives, sexualization of religious ideas and a priest having sex.

Ives never dresses after his baths. It’s better, he proclaims, to dry naturally in front of the fire.

"So much more natural, don’t you think Father?" It’s below freezing outside, and Joseph doesn’t have any escape. He can’t even retreat to the barn. There’s only the fort, and Ives stalking the rooms wearing nothing.  
"Does man in his most natural state make you nervous, Father? Is my body any different than your own?" There’s not a scar on Ives’ skin, no matter how hard Joseph has looked. He’s seen the other man stabbed and beaten, but nothing lingers no the pale skin. There’s only the barest sprinkling of hair below his navel, growing thicker at his most private area. Or at least what should be private.

"We’re all created in God’s image." Joseph’s own bathing is usually restricted to a quick wash in cold water when he knows Ives is gone. He certainly has never lingered in a tub of warm water. Ives doesn’t hide; rather he seems to deliberately make sure he’s seen.

"We both have two eyes, a mouth, a neck." Ives is behind him, creeping around the edge of the room while Joseph kneels, trying to pray. It’s not long before he’s at Joseph’s back, his hand on the priest’s neck, fingers against his pulse.

"We are both humans, with the features that God made for us, and hearts to love him." Hail Mary, mother of God…

"But we’re more than human, Father. You feel it in your blood, don’t you?" Ives is on his knees too, though there’s no intent to worship, to offer thanksgiving, or to pray for help. 

"I’m a sinner and a weak man." Hourly he prays that one day God will forgive him.

“Unless you eat the flesh of the Son of Man and drink his blood, you have no life in you, Father. John, chapter six. We are what God demands.”

"He wants us to tend to our fellow man and accept Jesus as our savior, not that… that bastardization of his word." He had been so hungry and so tired, the snow chilling him to his bones and the cough shaking his body. He’s prayed for an ending, and Ives had given him a new beginning instead.

And his soul was lost to purgatory.

“For the life of the flesh is in the blood, Father. You know about the flesh, and the life it contains. You’ve felt it.” Joseph closes his eyes, but Ives’ breath is still warm against his ear and his voice is still low and spellbinding. Even without an arm around his waist he would not be able to pull away.

"Our Father who art in heaven…" He does not want to react when the warm hand strokes him through his trousers. He prays for the strength he needs to remain soft and to focus on his soul.

"You’re the father I’m most interested in, Joseph. I want to worship you. I could, you know, so easily. I would take care of you, and bring you pleasure. I would have no other god before you, and worship no idols. Only you." Joseph isn’t certain how Ives has gotten the buttons of his long underwear undone enough to touch his hand to flesh. It’s his sin and his failure that he can feel himself stirring. When Ives touches him there’s a voice in his head that tells him to give in.

Satan lives inside his heart.

"I am not a god."

"But you are formed in his image, Joseph. To worship you is to worship your god." It’s too warm in the cabin. Joseph thinks of the snow outside. He should leave and take a walk. He should leave and never come back. he should tell Ives to stop touching him.

He should stop finding pleasure in Ives touching him. ”God created you with a cock that grows thick and hard at my touch, Joseph. I could lick it all over and show you what rapture is like.”

"Get thee behind me, Satan," Joseph prayed, squeezing his eyes closed. He did not want to see his trousers open or the hand that was making him feel things he should not be feeling.

"I’m already behind you, Joseph. The questions is where else should I be? I could kneel before you, as you kneel before your god, and use my mouth to make you scream. I could let you kneel and show you how two bodies can bond on more than a spiritual level. Can you feel me, Joseph? Can you even imagine what it would feel like accept another man into your body as you’ve accepted Jesus into your heart? Or do you want me to keep touching you until you spill your seed onto the earth. But isn’t that a sin, Father? Isn’t it better to spill your seed into a willing vessel?"

"A man is only meant to lay down with his wife, and a priest is not meant to love as other men do." But God forgive him, he does not want Ives to stop touching him. There was a strange feeling in his stomach, a longing like that for whiskey or his God.

"You are not my husband nor are you my priest. The rules, Joseph, no longer bind us. Shed them." The hand on his cock moves faster, and Joseph moans. He can not stop the sound that makes Ives chuckle. "Let it all go, Father. You want to feel it, don’t you? Feel the power and the pleasure. Reject the sins of men. You are more than them."

"Bless me, Father, for I…" He comes, his seed spilling on Ives’ hand, his own trousers, and the floor. Once again he is weak. A sinner.

The pleasure is something he’s never felt before.

"Our bodies are the same, aren’t they Father?" Ives stands, leaving him cold and unsteady while his heart is still racing. When he opens his eyes the man has a hand on his own cock, stoking himself leisurely. "We are the same."

"God can forgive us both." He’s not sure he believes it anymore.

"But should we forgive him, Joseph?" When Ives crouches before him Joseph tries to look away. The other man won’t let him, two fingers under Joseph’s chin and a hand guiding him to touch a hard erection. "God punishes man, but he can’t touch us anymore, because we are so much more then men."

"What are we?" Ives’ fingers clamp around his, guiding him up and down, down and up.

"Mates," Ives says with a smile. "Bound in blood and flesh, never to be torn apart."

It is a promise. One that Joseph fears was true.


End file.
